monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite)
In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, the Monster Hunter who appears in the game is the representative of the Monster Hunter franchise. This Hunter is an original female character who simply goes by her title, and hails from Val Habar, which is merged with the fictional Marvel Universe African nation of Wakanda to form Valkanda, due to the convergence of the Marvel and Capcom worlds as a result of Ultron and Sigma merging into Ultron Sigma, and is a loyal servant of Black Panther, the king of the merged nation. She appears as a non-playable character in story mode, and later becomes playable in arcade mode as downloadable content. Unlike most other characters in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, this Monster Hunter is not based on a particular iteration of a character and is instead mostly original. This is because the playable monster hunters in the main Monster Hunter games act as silent protagonists and are defined by the player in appearance and gear, functioning the player's avatar in the world. In this game, however, this Monster Hunter has fully-fledged voice acting; she is voiced by Melissa Hutchison. Appearance Monster Hunter is a fair skinned woman utilizing the iconic Rathalos Armor as her default appearance. Her premier DLC outfit is the Kirin S Armor. She fights with a Great Sword, Dual Blades, and a Bow. Monster Hunter wields a Golem Blade (Great Sword), Demolition Blades (Dual Blades), and Icicle Bow with the Rathalos Armor, and a Kirin Thundersword (Great Sword), Dual Dragon (Dual Blades), and Queen Blaster (Bow) with the Kirin Armor. Personality Monster Hunter is a talented-tracker confident in her abilities and loyal to her merged nation Valkanda and its king, acting as a loyal knight in their stead. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite The Monster Hunter is a loyal servant of Black Panther, ruler of Valkanda. While the kingdom is protected by a time barrier created with the power of the Time Stone, the Hunter captures Ryu and presents him to King T'Challa, thinking him to be an intruder. Ryu informs them that he and a scientist, Dr. Banner, were the only survivors of research expedition to understand the anomalies of the Convergence. Immediately afterwards, an enraged Hulk attacks the group, and Monster Hunter attempts to stop him but is punched away. When Captain America and Chun-Li arrive and confront T'Challa, the Hunter threatens the Captain for their disrespect towards the king. Once Ultron Sigma begins attacking the city, she and the others fight them. However, when they realize that the Ultron Drones were carrying the Sigma Virus, the Hunter senses the Dah'ren Mohran, infected by it. After Ryu and Hulk defeat the infected Mohran, the Hunter shows appreciation for the heroes, but stays behind with Black Panther to protect Valkanda from any further possible invasions from Ultron Sigma, until "their" defeat in "their" second fused form, Ultron Omega, yet the converged world still intact due to the Reality Stone was cracked as a result from a previous fight between Thanos and Ultron Sigma at Avengers Tower, meaning that Monster Hunter remained with the Panther to rebuild Valkanda. Trivia *A playable Hunter for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds was previously considered during the game's development but the team behind the Monster Hunter series turned down the idea because they didn't find it to be a "good fit" at the time.Siliconera on March 2011: Considering its popularity, I was surprised Monster Hunter didn’t make it into Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in some way. Seth Killian: Certainly they were on the list and we actually made a proposal to the Monster Hunter team and producer. The answer I believe came back was no. You don’t just have to have the idea to have the character. You also have to get permission from the producer of that series to include the character and however they are implemented. They thought it wasn’t a good fit for the game and maybe they’re right. The hunter is sort of a malleable personality, rather than a super strong character in Monster Hunter since he’s so customizable. From there where do you go? Like a Felyne? A Poogie? I don’t know. A Lagiacrus or something like that. I don’t know what you’re going to put in there from Monster Hunter. So, anyway it didn’t work out. They’re just too cool for us. - Actually, The Monster Hunter Team Didn’t Want The Hunter In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 *Her leitmotif is a remix of the original Monster Hunter theme song from 2004. *Her first two alternate colors for the Rathalos armor are based on the Azure and Silver Rathalos respectively, while her first alternate for the Kirin armor is based on the Oroshi Kirin. References Category:Characters Category:Crossover appearances